Catholicism
Catholicism is a denomination of Christianity an Illuminati tool that contributes to the erosion of Christianity. Smart, sane people like TVC And G Man have exposed Catholicism for what it really is: Satanism in disguise. Their reasoning is that it some verse in the Bible says to not worship statues or some shit, even though Catholics are rather using them as a symbol of the religious figure and not literally worshiping the statue. Catholics are led by the Catholic Church which is in full communion with the Holy See. History and Beliefs The Catholic Church is led mostly by pedophiles and cherry-pickers, the most prolific of whom is the Pope. Just like most Christian denominations Catholics believe that there is only one God, who is three-in-one (Trinity): Father, Son and Holy Spirit. And that Jesus is God the Son in human flesh. But unlike most Christians, Catholics believe that our acceptance by God depend partly on the life that we've lived. If we’re not good enough, we won’t make it to Heaven. They also believe that God speaks through the teachings of the Catholic church and the Pope. Unlike Protestants, Catholics do not base their beliefs entirely on the Bible to be the sole source of religious truth; in other words they interpret the Bible arbituarly. To Catholics, the Bible is just one part of "Sacred Tradition" and cannot be interpreted outside of the Church's teaching so they can cherry-pick the bible however they desire. As a result, arguments based on Biblical contradictions are slightly-less challenging to Catholics than to Protestants. Catholics don't expect the Bible to make sense to an individual intellectually examining it outside the Church. The Roman Catholic Church accepts the Big Bang cosmological model and a fair amount of science. The Church also accepts biological evolution, and teach evolution in it's schools. Roman Catholics however are required to believe in a literal Adam and Eve who were the universal parents of all mankind and Roman Catholics must believe in original sin, but when evolution is introduced in the story it gets confusing. However some Roman Catholics have been rejecting the "Adam and Eve" myth. Like most Christians, they believe that they are the only universal valid faith; naturally, other Christians disagree. Catholic Time Terrorism Catholic Time Terrorism, performed by Catholic Time Terrorists, is an ambiguous term described by gTime Johnny. He provided somewhat of an explanation to the concept when he pointed out the role of Catholicism in our modern codified calendar. Johnny can have difficulty communicating his ideas due to external influences. Although in recent episodes of the Drunken Peasents, Pauls Ego has started to translate some of Johnny's theorys , the precise explanation as to what Catholic Time TerrorismTM really is has yet to surface . Trivia * Ben was raised a Catholic. TJ has also stated he grew up in an especially Catholic part of New Orleans. * According to Milo, the Catholic church is an awesome and safe place for homosexuals to chill and have sex with children consenting sexually mature 13 year olds. * Gtime Johnny has exposed this group for what it really is. Gallery Louis CK learns about the Catholic Church C02013566b219dd0ca2d6c12b3475c97.jpg|Pope Francis before he rapes the child. Tumblr_n1o9aySc5t1roa05go1_500.jpg Category:Theists Category:Christians Category:-isms Category:World Religions Category:Pedophiles Category:Catholic Time Terrorists Category:Rapists